In recent years, personal mobile devices have become commonplace. Such mobile devices may be used, for instance, to send text messages or emails, browse the web, watch movies and television shows, play games, take photos, play music, etc., from any location. Pedestrians may even use such mobile devices while walking from point to point. However, when using a mobile device, a pedestrian may become distracted and potentially unaware of his or her surroundings. For instance, a distracted pedestrian may be unaware of the presence of a large crowd (e.g., a concert, a rally, a protest, etc.) or a safety concern (e.g., a crime in progress, a fire, a construction zone, etc.) that may be near the pedestrian or near a walking route of the pedestrian.